1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display, and more particularly, to an apparatus and/or a method for reducing a width of a moire fringe that may be generated in a 3D display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, technology for a glassless three-dimensional (3D) display has developed rapidly because the technology enables viewing of 3D images without special devices such as, for example, polarizing glasses and a helmet.
A general glassless 3D display may include a display screen and an optical modulator. The optical modulator may include a slit raster, a cylindrical lens raster, and a microlens array. Through an interaction between the optical modulator in a periodically arranged raster structure and the display screen in which pixels are periodically arranged, a moire fringe may be generated.
A rotation of the optical modulator at an angle may form a dense moire fringe. In such a case, the optical modulator may need to estimate an inclination angle between the display screen and the optical modulator, which corresponds to a minimum moire fringe width. The optical modulator may measure a moire fringe width at a current inclination angle, adjust the inclination angle based on the measured moire fringe width, and re-calculate a moire fringe width at the adjusted inclination angle.